


Kenny/Hins2

by Anja1307



Category: Kenny/Hins
Genre: Kenny/Hins - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 23:23:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21382288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anja1307/pseuds/Anja1307
Summary: No summary
Relationships: Kenny/Hins - Relationship





	Kenny/Hins2

“谢谢你们！下次再见！”Hins在银河的音乐会圆满结束。  
“我唔去食宵夜了，翻上房休息下。”Hins跟Woody交代好明早回港的事，先行回房。

“叮咚。”  
“点啊，张生，翻来自己间房都唔带卡？”  
“一张卡插咗卡槽，一张卡畀咗你，我变第三张卡出来啊？”  
“系喔，我都唔记得咗添。不如去游泳池浸下水，放松下，反正顶楼嘅游泳池其他人唔可以用。”  
“都好，帮我按摩下。”  
“好～”

总统套房专用的游泳池，只有他们两个人。  
“喂，听日有咩打算。”  
“唔知啊，咪一起翻香港咯。”  
“冇啲情趣。难得听日唔使赶翻去开工，喺澳门玩一下先走啦。”  
“有咩咁好玩啊张生。”  
“例如…食葡挞咯，我来咁多次都未食过。”  
“仲食？你睇下你个patpat，丰满都咩咁啦。”  
“边有啊，个shape不知几靓啊，你平时有冇细心观赏㗎。”  
“又真系冇喔…不如…宜家畀我欣赏下你个八月十五咧。”Kenny的手慢慢的从Hins的肩膀滑到臀部，像揉面团一样，用力的搓了几下。

“你今晚着住套渔网衫加皮裤，真系好性感…”Kenny最近留了胡子，胡渣扎的Hins头往后仰。  
“你啲胡须督亲我啦衰佬。”Hins低低的哼一句。

“系你话想我转下造型啊嘛，宜家成个佬咁，你要负责啊。”Kenny从后脑勺吻到后脖，用力的吸了一口遗留在脖子上的香水气味。“小野猫，你今晚好香啊。”Hins的后背骨肉匀称，线条完美得刚刚好。Kenny沿着背脊中线一路吻到腰窝，贴身的泳裤被他一手扯下，后方风光在水下一览无遗。  
“滑滑地，个shape又真系几靓咁喔。”Kenny潜到水下，掐了一下这圆润的屁股。  
“痴线，整到我后栏红晒了衰鬼。出翻来啦。”  
“Sorry咯，等我好好观赏下入面咩风景先。”Kenny冒出水面，往下方伸进了三只手指。  
“啊…细力啲啦…”Hins有点难耐，双腿在水里蹬了几下。  
修长的手指逐渐进到深处，Kenny感觉到深处有一股暖流涌出与冰凉的池水相融。  
“唔…你快入来啦。”Hins手指紧紧抓着池边，双眼有些通红，咬着嘴唇，看着深夜灯光如昼的澳门。  
Kenny扶着分身，顺着池水，挺了进去。冰与热交融，经历着分身的抽出与插入，Hins的身子渐渐软下来，几乎要倒在Kenny怀里。体内灼烧的快感直涌头顶，但他只能小声的喘息，忍得很辛苦。“唔，快…给我…”“

后穴内壁绞得很紧，听着眼前人的娇吟，分身的欲望越来越胀，似乎快要冲破防线，“啊…哥哥…我就要到了！”  
Kenny双手紧抱着他，抽插的速度明显加快，眼前人身躯已由不得自己控制，配合着他，把一切决定权都交给他。身躯抖动的速度越来越快，体内的防线终于被顶破，Kenny将欲望全数注入后穴，Hins前端也喷出一股浊液融入池水。

Hins头靠在池边，写了好一会，说：“你打电话同前台讲叫佢哋换咗池水啊…”


End file.
